Colorless
by Meta Write
Summary: "That is impossible, but although I may disagree, you are entitled to your own beliefs. I just want to try to convince you with this simple question- Name me one person who, in your eyes- is perfect." She thought for a moment, then smiled. "He's standing right in front of me."
1. Chapter 1

**Uhhh so yeah. I haven't written in a while, Writers Block and all, but I have found a new fandom, and I want to try it out and see how it goes. There is no romance in this one- unless you look at it EXTREMELY hard- just Fluff! :3 Enjoy.**

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock. _The young girl rapped lightly on the door in front of her, hoping to recieve an answer. A Magnemite toppled over as it went to open the door, using itself to attract the metal. She quickly picked it up and nodded to it as she closed the door behind her. "Is your master here?" she asked.

"_Magnem, mite! Magnemite!" _The Magnemite floated out of her grasp and led her through multiple rooms containing Beheeyem, Klinklang, Magnezone, and other pokemon. She finally came to a room where she saw a man with a white, long lab coat and thin black glasses. He had a blue spiral around his short blonde hair. He didn't turn from his work, but addressed his pokemon with a hushed,

"Who was at the door?"

"_Magnem_!" Magnemite lightly pushed the girl forwards. The man turned slightly.

"Oh, it's her again," Colress adressed her flatly. It was quite obvious he hadn't forgotten about Team Plasma's defeat.

"Oh, lighten up! I came to apologize." She held her hands behind her back, clasped together nervously.

"Why would you apologize for doing the right thing?" he asked her.

"If it was the right thing, then why are you upset?!" He showed no reaction to the sudden raise of her tone, but only someone in their _wrong _mind wouldn't be able to tell that the scientist was thinking about that statement.

"I do not know." A small smile crept onto his lips, a sly smile that would send shudders down anyone's spine. it did such a thing to the girl before him. He turned back to his work, but not actually working on it. Instead he would keep listening.

"_Mite..." _The poor pokemon had already seen its master like this before, and was now hiding behind the girl's back.

"_Shh, its alright... _Colress! Look, you're scaring your pokemon!" At that, he smiled once more.

"How could I scare such a perfect creature? they have no true feelings, you know. Thats what makes them so oblivious to what they're fighting. Why, they could be fighting their own young and not even care."

"Does this not look scared to you?" The girl held out the small magnetic creature, its eye wide. It trembled at the sight of its master, who never meant any harm. The Magnemite's memories were scarred with the sight of his master, laughing maniacally as yet another pokemon was taken over. It had watched as a fellow pokemon, a Pikachu, was forced to attack its own, beloved trainer. Its own trainer was not beloved, but nor was he a monster. He was... _colorless._

Colress had seen that look in many of his pokemon's eyes. He had never really taken notice of it untill now, when this girl told him how horribly he took care of his pokemon.

"They do have feelings, and that is what makes them perfect! Everything is perfect in its own, unique way, Colress. You just have to strive to _find _that perfection. That's what makes the goal you are trying to reach, and your theories, wrong."

"That is impossible, but although I may disagree, you are entitled to your own beliefs. I just want to try to convince you with this simple question- Name me one person who, in your eyes- is perfect." She thought for a moment, then smiled.

"He's standing right in front of me." With that small statement, she left the small laboratory, the small Magnemite following her, and Colress' golden eyes wide.

* * *

**That took a good chunk of time, and was fun to write. Yes, the girl remained nameless throughout the whole story. I was hoping you could find someone from pokemon to put into that slot, that I wrote as ****_the girl._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I FINALLY FOUND OUT THAT TRAINER'S NAME! Yes! **

***Coughcough* Sorry. Well, yes. I found out who Mei was. HAPPY NEW YEAR, AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Colress watched in shock as she left. What did she..? She really said.. _that? _All that he had expected was for her to say Hugh, perhaps. But no.

Mei chose _him. _Even after he crushed her hope, when she entered the Plasma Frigate that day only to find that the scientist who had helped her on multiple legs of her journey had turned against her.

As Colress regained his composure, the Magnemite came back and watched him with curiosity in its eye. He placed his hand on the cold steel, stroking the metallic being as he thought of what Mei had meant. How could _he _be perfect? He was simply a scientist who had no meaning for anything but research. The Magnemite looked almost as though it had wanted to talk, to simply yell at it's owner that he had meaning to _her._

"_Miteite!" _Magnemite stared up at Colress, eye pleading for him to understand what it was trying to say. He didn't, of course, too drowned out in his thoughts to even hear the pokemon's distinct call.

* * *

Mei walked along next to the street, shocked at her own words. What made her say that? What compelled her to do that? She then knew that it was her own instincts. She knew that if she thought that it was right, her heart would know that it was. As she continued walking, suddenly a familiar figure came in front of her, but it was too late to sidestep.

"Where have you been?"


End file.
